Ninjago:un nuevo comienzo
by ninja purpura 2001
Summary: depues de 1 año de la muerte de Alex ella es revivida por su amiga Leo pero en cuanto industrias bork es tomada por el gran tirano ella cae en el control del gran tirano, ¿Alex volvera algun dìa a la normalidad?
1. inicio 1

**~~~~~~~~Capítulo 0: una nueva esperanza ~~~~~~~~~**

**Punto de vista de nadie **

Despues de que Alex muriera se cero el portal de los mundos al mundo oscuro que se habria en medio de la isla oscura donde se encontraba el castillo oscuro que ahora era el lugar en el que murio la princesa, cuando ninjago se quedo sin su princesa Lloyd el primo de Alex fue llevado al castillo y se hace cargo de ninjago junto con Aly la hermana de Cole

**En el castillo**

Leo entro en el cuarto de Cole, Mitsuki y Enrique donde dejo una nota:

Necesito que vengas a media noche en la sala del castillo tengo que decirte algo muy importante ven solo(a)

~Leo~

A la media noche Leo bajo a la sala en donde vio que ya estaban esperandola

Enrique:Leo para que nos sitaste

Leo:tengo un plan para volver a traer a Alex

Mitsuki:no bromes con ese tema es imposible revivirla

Leo:eso es lo que creen*Leo mira por la ventana y les dise* si vienen podremos traerla

Cole:yo ire

Todos miraron a Cole el no solia decir nada sobre la muerte de Alex ese tema lo molestaba

Enrique: nosotros tambien iremos

Mitsuki:¿ cuándo partimos ?

Leo: al amanecer nos encontraremos en la playa

En cuanto amanecio los tresestaban afuera del castillo en la playa solo faltaba Leo

Enrique: muy bien y ¿comó llegaremos?

Leo:con esto

Leo bajo una escalera de cuerda de un aeroplano cafe los tres subieron

Leo:ya ¿estan todos?

Cole: si

Leo: entonces partamos

Leo estaba conduciendo el aeroplano hacia la isla oscura Cole, Mitsuki y Enrique estaban sentados detras de ella, cole tenia la vista en la ventana nadie hablo hasta que el aeroplano se detuviera y bajara, los cuatro bajaron en el lado norte de la isla cerca del castillo oscuro Leo puso la alrma del aeroplano y abrio las puertas del castillo

Leo:siganme

Todos los demás la siguieron hasta el centro del castillo todo estaba en ruinas por su batalla, cuando llegaron al centro del castillo vieron la tumba de su amiga que tenia unas flores puesta al lado de una foto de ella con el resto de los ninjas (Alex avia muerto hace 1 años) Mitsuki vio la imagen y con una sorisa dijo

Mitsuki: Leo como podemos traerla devuelta

Leo:siganme y les mostrare

Todos menos Cole la siguieron el se quedo viendo y encontro una inscripción en el marco de la foto

_Alexandra Yumiko Garmadon: ninja, princesa y una buena amiga jamás te olvidaremos _

_Tus amigos y amigas _

En ese momento el recordo cuando le avian regalado esa foto

_**~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~**_

Lloyd:muy bien todo ya esta listo

Cole: entonces ire por Alex

Cole estaba buscando a Alex por todo el barco hasta que la encontro en la cubierta ella estaba muy trizte

Cole: estas lista para irte

Alex: no lo se esto es un gran cambio para mi y si no lo puedo lograr

Cole: oye tu seras la mejor princesa que ninjago haya tenido además nunca dejare que nada te pase siempre estare a tu lado

Alex le dio una sonrisa y luego Cole la llevo adentro donde todos la esperaban para una fiesta de despedida,en cuanto entraron Alex se sorprendio no pensaba que ellos ivan a hacer eso para ella, Lloyd se hacerco a Alex y le dio un regalo, Alex lo abrio y vio un marco de color plateado con imagen de todos ellos juntos que tenia una inscripción:

_Alexandra Yumiko Garmadon: ninja, princesa y una buena amiga jamás te olvidaremos _

_Tus amigos y amigas _

Alex: gracias, la llevare con migo

Cole: recuerda Alex jamás te abandonaremos

**~~~~~~~~~fin de Flashback ~~~~~~~~~**

**(**la foto fue cambiada cuando los demás ninjas se unieron)

**Este capitulo es algo corto pero es solo la introducción de el libro aun hay otro capitulo y por si no lo saben esto es solo un avance de el libro por lo que no escribiré aquí muy seguido **

**Ninja púrpura2001 **


	2. inicio 2

**Capítulo 0.1: un nuevo viaje**

**Punto de vista de Leo**

Cuando Cole nos alcanzado, los lleve a el salón del castillo en el lugar aun se podía sentir la maldad que hace un año fue encerada, aun con todo en ruinas podía distinguir los postes en los que se puso las esferas de poderes para abrir el portal, me pare en el del medio el poste en el que se puso la esfera de poder de Alex

Enrique: ¿Leo que haremos aquí?

Leo: si recuerdan hace un año nuestros poderes se nos fueron arrebatados y utilizados para abrir el portal

Cole: si, y eso que tiene que ver

Leo: tiene que ver que lo extraño es como se detuvo al gran tirano utilizando nuestras armas

Mitsuki: si al concentrar todo el poder se pudo detener la metamorfosis pero los recuperamos al final

Leo: exacto todos menos uno

Enrique: que es lo que quieres decir

Leo: les quiero decir que el poder de Alex aun esta aquí solo tenemos que tomarlo y así encontraremos una solución Mitsuki puedes rastrear su energía

Mitsuki: claro que si ( para los que no lo saben Mitsuki es una chica androide o como la llamaría Jay nindroide)

De los ojos de Mitsuki salio un rayo celeste con el que escaneo el lugar y luego abrió el panel de su mano izquierda lo vio con cuidado y se acerco con cuidado al lugar en el que estaba el portal y empieza a cavar un agujero luego se detiene y sin voltear a vernos

Mitsuki: lo encontré vengan a ver

Todos nos acercamos y vimos un pequeño brillo de color púrpura con plateado

Cole:(con asombro) es aquí

Mitsuki: tomare una muestra

Y en un recipiente Mitsuki pone un poco de la tierra mezclada con el brillo

Enrique:(con curiosidad) ¿para qué lo haces?

Mitsuki: lo llevare con Lucia talvez ella nos pueda ayudar

Leo:(con emoción) genial entonces iremos ahora

Nos subimos al aeroplano y nos dirigimos al bosque para buscar a Lucia

**Punto de vista de Mitsuki**

En cuanto el aeroplano despego todos nos fuimos a nuestros lugares Leo conducía Cole era su copiloto, Enrique verificaba el funcionamiento ya que no tenia nada que hacer me dirigí a la parte de atrás donde había una pequeña mesa y me puse a analizar la muestra luego de un momento alguien se acerco

Enrique: encontraste algo

Mitsuki: aun nada, lo único que encuentro son signos vitales es como si tuviera vida propia

Leo: ya vamos a aterrizar será mejor que vengan

Leo no aviso desde la cabina de control, tome la muestra y fuimos a la cabina de control y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares hasta que aterrizamos en el bosque

Cole: ya pedemos bajar

Bajamos y nos detuvimos justo en frente de la entrada de una cueva

Mitsuki: debemos cruzar están listos

Los demás asintieron y entramos, dentro de la cueva no se podía ver nada hasta que llegamos a una pared de piedra, que cuando la cruzamos vimos un pequeño pueblo donde vivían todas las criaturas del bosque nos acercamos a la casa de Lucia.

Lucia: hola chicas y chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

Mitsuki: necesitamos que nos digas que es esto

Le entregue a Lucí el frasco con la muestra, ella lo vio

Lucí: será mejor que entren

Entramos a la sala donde habían unos sillones nos sentamos y Lucia siguió con la explicación

Lucí: lo que tienen es un elemento ninja

Mitsuki: ya lo sabemos pero porque cuando lo analice encontré rastros de vida

Lucí: no lo se pero creo saber en donde encontrar la respuesta

Lucí fue al librero y tomo un libro grueso de color blanco con detalles dorados

Lucí: este libro contiene toda la información acerca de los poderes de los ninjas y como se pasan* lo abrí en una pagina y se la entregue a Enrique*

Lucí: tal vez esto los ayude a entender

Enrique: aquí dice que al momento de la muerte el poder elemental es pasado a otra persona para que así ninjago siga protegido

Lucí: si Alex realmente hubiera muerto otra chica se hubiera convertido en ninja púrpura y hubiera tomado su lugar

Enrique: pero como eso no paso ella aun esta viva

Leo: no exactamente si aun viviera hubiera vuelto con nosotros

Cole: eso es porque ella ya no es humana ni ángel al perder su cuerpo su alma fue dormida y ahora esta esperando por un nuevo cuerpo, si solo pudiéramos crear un nuevo cuerpo o un lugar en donde su alma pueda estar

Lucí: si están dispuestos a traerla de nuevo necesitaran esto

Lucí nos entrego esfera de recuerdo con una pequeña casa adentro

Leo: ¿Para que nos servira esto?

Lucí: esta puede parecer un recuerdo pero sirve para que el alma de una persona o criatura pueda abitar aunque no tenga un cuerpo aquí podrán poner el alma de Alex hasta que podamos crear un cuerpo

Leo: gracias Lucí

Todos nos fuimos pero Lucí me detuvo

Lucí: Mitsuki ustedes son los únicos que pueden controlar el poder, si unen sus elementos podrán lograrlo pero solo tienen una oportunidad tengan cuidado

Asentí y seguí a los demás

**Quería hacer este capitulo más largo pero no lo logre bueno voy a escribir aquí más a menudo porque el 6-6-2014 se va a estrenar la nueva temporada de ninjago en mi país, me muero de ansias por verlo. Bueno aquí tienen un adelanto del próximo capi (capitulo) **

Xxx: vamos tienes que hacer un esfuerzo enserio no recuerdas nada

Xx: deja de tocarme y no, no se quienes son

X: esto es embano así no podremos ayudar

Xxxx: vamos tiene que haber una cura

Xxxxx: lamentablemente no la hay una vez que los recuerdos se borran es casi imposible recuperarlos lo siento pero por ahora para … somos completamente unos desconocidos.

**Creo que para algunos la respuesta es más que obvia ; ) que tengan una buena semana bye XD XD**


End file.
